


The Last Laugh

by Blue_Daddys_Girl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Dom/sub Undertones, Force Choking (Star Wars), Horny Dooku, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Not what I had planned with my evening, Obi-Wan Kenobi Being a Jerk, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Troll, Obi-Wan as Rako Hardeen, Power Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rako Hardeen Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), Short One Shot, Smug Dooku, Smut, Suspected Dubcon but Obi-Wan ends up being into it, tiniest smattering of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Daddys_Girl/pseuds/Blue_Daddys_Girl
Summary: Yan Dooku thought Hardeen would make a fine distraction for him on their trip to Naboo. He might have bitten into more than he'd expected.
Relationships: Dooku/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30
Collections: All the things Dooku put his thing into





	The Last Laugh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SiladhielLithvirax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiladhielLithvirax/gifts), [CollisionTheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollisionTheory/gifts).



Dooku was losing himself like rarely before.

Almost his entire life he'd been a good Jedi, dedicated, code abiding. He'd forsworn attachment, nearly left his dick to shrivel, for all the use it saw.

A return to a more balanced sexuality had been one of the many perks of his change of _allegiances._

Not like the man lost himself to lust. He wasn't some animal, perpetually in rut. He had clarity and control, unlike most of the galaxy's inhabitants.

But sex was like a fine Alderaanian wine, for all that it was indulged in rarely, it must be enjoyed thoroughly.

Now however, this Hardeen rogue... He was something entirely different. Here Dooku thought he'd uncorked a coarse vintage, something simple to soothe his nerves and pass the time during their trip to Naboo, and found himself taking a swig of fire bourbon instead.  
He'd been so reluctant at first, acting like he hadn't been throwing glances at him every chance he got. The moment Dooku had pushed him onto the bed, it had been like flipping a switch, a light flickering in the man's eyes, a glint of wildness. 

Hardeen's body, covered in scars as it was, had an athlete’s well rounded balance. Not too much muscle yet not too wiry. He was supple and sturdy under Dooku's demanding hands, and the man himself was playful, enjoying his ministrations and pushing him, challenging him to go further, to be harsher.

Dooku was not a young man any more, not by any means, but Hardeen made his chest burn with the vigour of his youth. He crowed and gasped like a slut and laughed unbridled, like a man who'd abandoned all morals for the joy of the here and now.

He made Dooku feel powerful.

But he could take that a little further...

Even as he pumped into him, making eye contact with the man, Dooku raised his hand and _squeezed._

Hardeen gasped, contorting under him, writhing in vain to free himself from the force's invisible bonds.

Dooku huffed, his own breath coming short, his peak fast approaching.

Hardeen coughed, and a devious smile split his rakish face.

'Are we– doing– doing it like this then?' He croaked.

He raised his own hand and Dooku's breath caught in his throat, frozen there by more than the simple realization that Hardeen's voice had changed, had sounded exactly like Kenobi's.

He tried to swallow, tried to make sense of what was happening to him even as his orgasm got ahead of him and pounded through his body, wave after wave of pleasure, radiating out and confusing him further.

Hardeen– or whoever this was– grunted, hips rising to meet him, chasing his own end.

Dooku was spent, shaking, and still he could not breathe, caught in the vise of a choke hold. As his lungs started to burn and spots danced before his eyes, he released his own grip in a show of good faith, but the stranger under him did not return the favour, not immediately.

'My, my...' He said, and _it was_ Kenobi's voice! It was the Jedi’s laugh, albeit hoarse. 'What a fiery temper you have, grandmaster!'

Then he let him go, and Dooku gasped, hand flying to his throat.

His grandpadawan was still laughing as Dooku stumbled away, locking himself in the fresher, torn between outrage and awe.


End file.
